


Doing Alright

by blenalela



Series: we make do - Generation Kill Modern AU [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blenalela/pseuds/blenalela
Summary: They may not have had a lot, but it was enough. And as long as they had one another, what else was there for them to wish for? And as Rudy always said, one day, their good dharma was going to get back to him and Pappy.
Relationships: Pappy Patrick/Rudy Reyes
Series: we make do - Generation Kill Modern AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538074
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Doing Alright

** Doing alright **

The sweet scent of caramelized onions lingered in the small apartment as Rudy unlocked the dark wooden door to the space he shared with Pappy. From the sound of sizzling pans and fume hood whirring, he concluded that his life partner was currently occupied in the small kitchen.

Rudy wished for him to have a bigger place to follow his passions apart from work, but currently all their money went to Pappy’s café, for supplies, the one waiter he had hired, electricity, water, heat, … _Matilda’s petite café_ had had his opening about two months ago, normally it still needed time to work itself up to the top, to gain enough to support itself while also supporting Rudy and Pappy. Even with Rudy working one and a half jobs, times were rough at the moment, so rough that Walt had offered to help out as a waiter without taking any money, which lifted a bit of stress off the other waiter while also being a welcome relieve to the low budget Pappy had right now for his café.

Until then, they both had to manage living in their little bird cage. At least, it was a pretty bird cage, even if it had only one huge room, together with a small kitchen and a bathroom. They had a beautiful view of the nearby park from the living room/bedroom window and Rudy had done an exceptional job in decorating the room, decorating the walls with Buddhist symbols and using some of his parents’ old furniture pieces. All in all, even if it was not huge, the room radiated the vibes of a happy couple, especially when one took a look at all the pictures basically littering the whole flat.

Rudy let his sports bag fall onto the ground near the entrance and walked over to the kitchen. The moment he saw Pappy, he wrapped his arms around him from behind, placing a kiss on his cheek and continued to indulge in the wonderful aroma spreading through their little flat.

“Pap, you forgot a spot again. When will I not have to fix you up?”He frowned when his cheek rubbed against a few stubbles left on Pappy’s face. It was a common thing between them that the southerner couldn’t properly shave his face.

Rudy could feel Pappy’s lips stretching into a huge grin since he was pressing his cheek to his.

“Ray called. Asked about our businesses. He offered to buy _Matilda_ from me if it doesn’t work out and turn it into a DIY hookah lounge with a small casino, said the only game customers would be allowed to play was gonna be strip poker. I decided not to ask what the hell he means, you know, never pet a burning dog.” He huffed. “Who knows how long he would’ve talked if I had.”

Rudy smiled and watched his boyfriend’s skilled cooking, observing how he swirled the onions around the pan in one hand while his other was occupied seasoning the steak in one pan and the asparagus in the other.

He would’ve loved for Pappy to have a larger kitchen at home, this was, as Brad would say, an ‘affront to his cooking spirit’.

“Rude, can you set the table?”

Rudy hugged his love one more time before letting go to get plates and cutlery.

One thing neither liked about their apartment were the nights. It was situated in one of the less friendlier neighborhoods, and at night, the streets were loud.

Well past midnight, they’d still lie awake, Rudy holding Pappy close by looping an arm around his shoulders and Pappy resting his head on Rudy’s broad chest. Their talking would’ve long seized to exist by now, they’d just listen to each other’s breath and the voices and noises outside.

Pappy sighed. He had once compared all of this to a volcano. It had been one of his weird folksy wisdoms breaking through, but to Rudy, it had made sense. Their lack of sleep was just fuelling their exhaustions till it would bring them down, just like a volcano was brooding right up until it erupted.

In answer to his sigh, Rudy softly kissed Pappy’s forehead.

“You know, we’re following the right dharma. Someday, we’ll get what we deserve for enduring this right now. And I strongly believe we could’ve found a worse place to live, what do you think?”

“Well, I would prefer if that dharma would be worthwhile sooner than later.”

Pappy sighed once more and wiggled a bit closer to Rudy, longing for the warmth he was radiating. “But as long as I have you, I’d also live under a bridge. Was that too cheesy?”

Rudy laughed silently, softly burying his nose in Pappy’s short hair. “No, I wouldn’t have changed a thing about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to one of my friends for giving me another round of emotive words.
> 
> This time, the words were  
> bird cage  
> volcano  
> strip poker  
> DIY hookah lounge  
> and caramelized onions
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
